Two Long Weeks
by Logan75
Summary: Maura and Jane admitted their feelings two weeks ago but both are too stubborn to ask the other out. What happens when a drunken Jane blurts out her fantasy to Maura? Please read and review. Thanks chapter three posted sometime this week.
1. Are you aroused?

**This story just came to me today and I wanted to share it. Only a three chapter one shot. But I wanted to post this while I'm in the process of finishing my other story "I Wanna Try Something New" But again sorry for the wait. Please enjoy this little short story. Thank you. **

**Characters are not mine they belong to Ms. Tess and Ms. Janet. I'm just having fun, so R&R please! If you think I should make it more than a one shot let me know. Enjoy. **

It had been two weeks since Maura and Jane told each other of their more than platonic feelings for each other. Two agonizing weeks of doing nothing but remaining best friends, fourteen days of avoiding the subject of a romantic relationship. Jane nor Maura said a word after that Friday night.

_Their movie night started out like any other movie night, wine, beer, take out, and of course a movie. Tonight was Maura's turn to pick. She chose a documentary on Australia's Deadliest Box Jellyfish. Routine was Jane would complain, Maura would give reasons why it was important and how it would stimulate the mind, and after ten minutes of debating Jane would undoubtedly give in. _

_An hour into the movie, Jane was asleep, curled up, head in her best friend's lap lightly snoring, when her hand unconsciously crept up just below the apex of Maura's thigh. At first it was just slow circles that Maura didn't pay too much attention too even though the heat from Janes palm and the scar in the middle began to feel incredibly good, thus beginning to turn Maura on. She couldn't help the way her body reacted to Jane's, it was simply a result of chemistry, neurotransmitters, hormones, butterflies let loose in her stomach. Something she couldn't control. Maura was aroused. _

_Her aroused state soon became too much to sit still. She squirmed and writhed in her seat, slightly waking Jane in the process. Groaning and stalling her hand just below the seem at Maura's sex, she groused, "Stop moving, Maur. I'm comfortable." And she did just that, well at least she tried. She lasted all of 12 minutes and 39 seconds according to the clock on the wall. Documentary forgotten, she slowly leaned over the sleeping detective and grabbed the remote, muting the tv, and began to make an attempt at an exit to her room. She slowly lifted Jane's head up off her lap when Jane moaned, "You smell good." _

_Being as polite as she was she responded, "Thank you." _

_"You smell like vanilla and sex." It was barely audible, followed by light snoring. Then there was another moan and Maura's sex was fully cupped by long semi calloused fingers. Maura froze mind shifting into overdrive. What did she say? Did she say I smell like sex? Oh gosh she must can smell my state of arousal. Is she still sleep? She must be sleep, I know how prudish she can be when the subject of sex presents itself. I should probably wake her. "What?" _

_"I said you smell like vanilla," there was a pause. "and sex." Maura's question was answered. _

_"Oh, why do you say that?" Maura had to confirm her suspicions, she wanted to know if Jane was just saying things or did she really know that Maura's panties were ruined. _

_"Because my head's in your lap and..." She started to fall back asleep but continued when the medical examiner shook her softly and asked her to complete her thought. "and I know you like when I touch you. I know you like my hand between your legs. Why else would I touch you like this? Because we both know your skin is meant for my hands." _

_Jane uncurled herself on the couch, stretching her legs onto the floor sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. The more and more she wiped the more awake and aware she became. _

_Maura sheepishly looked at her hands in her lap and carefully answered, "How do you know I like when you touch me?" _

_"Because I feel the trail of goosebumps I leave when I slide my hand down your arm, or when I give you hugs. I see how your eyes dilate when I reluctantly put on a dress you like, I see the way you lick your lips when I'm all sweaty after a workout." She scooted closer to Maura and grabbed her hand. "I know you have feelings for me and I'm not saying this to call you out but because I want you to know you're not the only one who has to pretend that we don't turn each other on." _

_"You seem to be sure of everything, detective." Maura said in a sultry tone, peering up above through her eyelashes. "How do you know that I'm turned on? It could simply be coincidence that I licked my lips when you worked out." Catching the playfulness in the doctor's question she played along. _

_"Well first of all you don't believe in coincidence, second it wasn't the first time you "coincidently" licked you lips while i finished at the gym, and lastly, I don't think you would let some who you weren't turned on by grope you for as long as you did." Jane ended with a wink and turned and grabbed the blanket throwing it over both of them. _

_Shocked at Jane's statement she had to ask. "You weren't sleep!?" _

_"Oh I was sleep but I woke up ten minutes before I said you smelled like sex." _

_"Then how do you know I had let you fondle me for a long period of time?" The incredulous look on her friends face caused Jane to softly chuckle. "Because when I woke you were more than just a little turned on, and like I said you smelled of arousal. And I know the great Jane Bad Ass Rizzoli is good but not that good to have just soaked your thong in a matter of a couple of minutes." They laughed and turned the tv off cuddling on the couch. A comfortable silence settled between them until Maura interrupted with a question. _

_"Jane what does this mean then?" _

_"I don't know, but I know I like you, a lot and I want to take this new discovery further. But first lets get some sleep and tomorrow we can go from there." _


	2. My place is closer

**Present Day**

Jane and Maura had been evading around the inevitable for two weeks and neither had mentioned the incident. Maura wanted Jane to make a move badly, she didn't want to make a move in fear Jane would run. But what she didn't know was that Jane thought the same exact thing. Both afraid to make the first move. Both wanted to be the one to be pursued. Both wanted the other to step up and ask the other out. It was unlike Maura to be so stubborn but for Jane it was like second nature, a second middle name, an alias. Jane Stubborn Rizzoli.

Three hours had passed with casual talk, laughter and their usual banter turned flirtation. Jane was beyond drunk and Maura was on the verge of wobbly legs drunk but not quite there, Jane would call this the last stage of tipsy. As their conversation died down and the food disappeared, Jane's drunkenness got the better of her, kicked out the stubborn and brought out the brave.

"Maura?" Her speech slurred.

"Yes, Jane?"

"How come you won't ask me out? I mean, come on. I've been waiting two weeks here!" She threw up her hands in frustration.

"Me, I shouldn't ask you out. I'm waiting for you. You were the one who simply put it and I quote, 'I'd be the guy' so therefore you shall ask me out." With that she closed her eyes, crossed her arms and waited to be asked the big question by her best friend.

"You don't know how hard these past two weeks have been. Having to watch you at work walk in the precinct with your tight little skirts and low cut blouses, teasing me with the little cleavage you showed. You know how bad I wanted to drag you down to your office, toss you in your chair behind your desk, rip off your skirt, not caring if it wrinkled or not and just fuck you with my mouth!" Her hand flew to her mouth. Had she just told Maura what she had been fantasizing about ever since the doctor walked into work in one of her backless light blue dresses with the loose neck line that stopped mid thigh. The black fuck me pumps she wore that matched her clutch and black diamond neckless perfectly. It might not have been appropriate for the work place but it was sexy as hell and Jane did not complain.

That's when the image of tossing Maura's thong across the office, placing her legs over the arms of her chair and driving her tongue in her friend as deep as her tongue would reach entered her mind. The image wouldn't leave her conscious mind all day and seeing Maura only made the images more vivid. The doctor throwing her head back in pleasure screaming Jane's name as she came in her mouth, in her own office, in the precinct.

"Then why didn't you?" It was a simple question yet answered everything Jane had asked and wanted to ask. There was no more uncertainty, no more confusion, only the go ahead with what she had planned, dreamt of doing to her colleague.

There was only one thought in Jane's head as she sat there smirking, eyelids hooded with lust, _Oh hell yes, it's on tonight! _

"My place is closer." Maura grabbed her purse and they left the restaurant awaiting and planning their pleasurable night together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don NOT own any of the characters I just have fun with them. Janet and Tess already do a great job with these two, even they do disappoint us with the platonic relationship Lol. But please enjoy! Took three hours to write. **

With the keys in her hands, she hurriedly put the key in the ignition, nothing was going to stop Jane from taking what was her's. Wait, was Maura her's? She didn't know but that was the last thing she wanted to Worry about, over think and ruin the moment. She wanted to be inside, to taste, to kiss all over Maura's body ao much that she couldn't drive straight. She pulled out of the parking lot in Maura's Prius almost hitting a light pole but quickly recovered when she realized getting into an accident would not help her get home faster. On the drive home Maura slid her hand over the armrest and onto Jane's right leg, inching up closer to her sex.

"Maura, stop it. Do you want to crash or do you want to get to my house so I can fuck you? Move your hand or I might just take you in the front seat, but that wont be a good idea because we know how you don't like stains." She finished with a smirk.

"I don't care where you fuck me Jane as long as I get to have my turn." She replied coyly.

"Oh my goodness you are making it so hard to concentrate. Teasing me is only gonna make your punishment worse and my enjoyment better." Maura pulled her hand away but just low enough that she was still touching her friend's knee.

"If my punishment includes your fantasy of going down on me than I would gladly accept any punishment you give me." Maura's voice was sultry and low, causing Jane to moan. She wanted to know how Maura sounded when she screamed, how she looked when she came, how beautiful she would be after she was spent. Her inner thoughts passed the time and they were pulling up to Jane's building. They both threw off their seat belts and locked the doors. Walking across to the condo and up the stairs seemed to take forever and more difficult then before, Jane and Maura couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jane unzipped Maura's skirt and slipped her hand past her panties and into her best friend turned lovers wet and slick heat.

"Uhn, Jane, that feels so good. Don't stop. Hurry, get the keys so you can open the door!"

Jane took her free hand, dug in her back pocket pulling out her key and with shaking hands placed the key in the hole. "Damn Maura, you're already soaked."

They stumbled through Jane's from door, hands roaming all over each other's body, not missing any area that could be explored. Maura slipped her hands past the lapels of Jane's blazer roughly sliding it from her body throwing it across the room to the couch. "You just make me so wet. I don't even know how my body reacts so quickly to your touch." Jane smirking asks "No scienc-y word, no explanation of chemical releases?"

"I...oh God right there...I, uh, can't think properly at this moment. Your hand is very...uhn...distracting" she panted. They leaned forward sloppily kissing each other, tongues probing one another's mouths. Teeth hitting, lips sucking, and tongues dueling for dominance. Slowly Jane retrieved her hand from its place between Maura's sopping wet folds and leaned back to look at Maura. Her eyes snapped open once she realized the detective took her hand back. She stared at Jane in shock at the loss of her talented hand. "No, no, no put it back. God, put it back."

Smirking, "You have to wait, I wanna try something." Dragging her hand up Maura's blouse over her neck, past her chin, and bringing them to her own mouth she began to lick Maura's cream off all of her fingers. They groaned together. Maura at the sight and Jane at the pleasurable taste.

"God, that was sexy detective." Maura purred.

"You tasted just how I thought you would taste." Her eyes closed savoring the taste she had so longly awaited.

"And how would I taste?"

"Sweet and raw."

They panted heavily into each others mouths, breathes mingling and looking into each others eyes. Jane grabbed Maura by her arm spinning her around and dragging her to the arm chair next to the old couch. She placed her hands in the waistband of Maura's skirt and slowly lowered it, taking it off her feet as Maura kicked it away. She looked up at the burgundy lace thong the medical examiner wore. Smiling she thought aloud, "I think this is my new favorite color."

Jane pushed her friend down in the chair. "Take it off. All of it."

Said friend complied, inching her lace panties down tantalizingly slow, teasing the detective. When they hit the floor Jane made one more demand. "Open." It was one word, but it was so authoritative that there was no argument or hesitation in Maura's compliance. She gently opened her legs letting Jane see her sex drip onto the cushion, she let out a loud moan when the cold air hit her warm center further turning her on. Jane couldn't believe how amazing Maura looked like that. She bent down in from of Maura sliding a finger through her folds collecting her cream and sucked it off. "You taste even better the second time." She grabbed the honey blonde's legs and draped the, over the sides of the recliner. When she finally looked at Maura she seen she had her head thrown back, her eyes closed in pleasure and was roughly kneading her breasts. Jane placed her hands over Maura's and took over massaging them as she had done herself.

The dark haired brunette's hands moved to the top of her chest reaching inside and grabbing a hold of the blouse and ripping it open. Buttons popped off and skittered on the floor along with Maura's newly expensive shirt. Jane returned to her previous action and resumed palming "The Rack of Every Man's Dream". When several minutes passed, Maura started getting anxious, she needed more, she wanted Jane to do as she had said. Replacing her left hand with her mouth she sucked and nipped Maura's right nipple. Teeth scraped lightly over an exact nipple eliciting a short scream from the doctor while the other hand rolled the left nipple. She grabbed at her own hair, pulling and throwing her head side to side as the amazing feeling only Jane could cause spread through her veins. Jane switched to the other breast and gave it equal attention lapping and sucking almost the whole breast into her warm and welcoming mouth. Maura's hands came to rest on Jane's cheek pulling her forward to resume the kiss they started twenty minutes ago. The only sounds heard were moaning and groaning from both women, the only movements was of Jane creeping her hand down in between the doctor's legs and teasing a light touch over her clit.

"It's unbelievable how wet I make you. Are you always this ready?"

"No, just you. Jane please, I'm ready. Just, just do something. I need your mouth." She panted.

"Whatever you want, baby." She lowered her mouth onto Maura's clit and sucked softly while her tongue drew small and lazy circles.

"Oh yes, yes, yes." There was no complete sentence left in her head at the moment. "Jane, so good."

Jane continued to suck at her clit, the suction getting stronger drawing out louder moans from Maura. She let her clit go sliding her tongue to her entrance and made long wide strokes from the bottom up to her clit and back down. Maura reached down and tangled her hands in Jane's hair pulling and scratching her scalp and bucking her hips up farther into her face trying to increase the pressure of Jane's tongue. Jane's hand travelled up her torso stroking her taut abs then up to her breasts massaging lightly. She brought her hand back down to the ME's pelvis and applied pressure remembering hearing something about how it adds pleasure to the experience and what an experience this was.

The sounds coming from her dripping center spurred Jane on, going faster in her ministrations changing from strokes with light and hard pressure to sucking her bundle of nerves in her mouth and humming. The vibrations amped the pleasure and had Maura screaming and panting heavily. Maura looked up, chest heaving heavily, to see Jane staring directly into her eyes smiling. She'd never thought Jane would be going down on her. The idea of Jane eating her out only made this even more surreal. The hand that wasn't on Maura's pelvis moved to her thigh and kneaded the flesh there, before moving up and positioning itself at her center. Jane ran two of her fingers through Maura's hot wetness coating her fingers and getting them ready to slide into her best friend.

"Please, Jane, inside. Fuck me Jane. Please." She begged yanking the hair in her hand. Her head flew back as she let out a loud groan when she felt Jane enter her easily. She didn't start out slow or soft. She wanted to fuck her. The fingers in Maura's pussy pounded into her mercilessly and Maura didn't want it any other way. There was another time to take this slow but right now she wanted to come as fast as she could but yet she wanted Jane to fuck her forever. She wouldn't be Maura if she didn't tell herself that that was impossible and that it was completely unsafe and could cause internal damage. But she put that aside when she looked back down and saw the pleasure and excitement stamped on her best friends face, and she knew this must of been as great as it was for her. Janes moaning sent shivers up Maura's spine.

As if she could read Maura's mind she lifted her head and said, "I could do this forever, Maur. If I would have known fucking you was this good I would have the first time I saw you bent over your desk in those sexy black scrubs you always wear!" Cum began to drip into the palm of her hand, swishing noises grew louder, and a burning sensation set in in her arm but nothing was going to stop her from getting this beautiful woman off. "Damn Maura you're so tight." Maura's sex started to clamp and unclamp down on Janes fingers signaling she was close to orgasm.

"Jane?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up. I don't have my legs...oh fuck, yes...over this fucking chair to...hear you talk...now get back down there and finish what you started! Ooooooh Jaaannnne!" Back arching off the recliner, Jane sniggered and played "Yes ma'am." before lapping at the abandoned clit again. Maura jerked and writhed under Jane. She had to add more pressure to the writhing woman's pelvis to stop her hips from jerking too high up into the air.

"Harder Jane! Harder!"

The speed and pressure of janes fingers slowed as she added a third finger. Out of nowhere Jane got a surge of energy and established a surprisingly fast speed and pumped into her with so much force Maura had to grab onto the sides of the chair to keep from falling over it. A guttural moan was extricated from deep down in her belly when Jane found a sensitive and rough patch within her saturated pussy and latched on curling her fingers up in a come hither motion.

"OH MY GOD,JANE! Right there, please don't stop!"

The raven haired beauty raised her head and crawled her way up the medical examiner's body kissing her new lover sloppily but passionately, swallowing her moans. Maura threw her hands into the detective's hair twisting, scratching, and pulling until Jane was forced to yell out in pain.

"Ugh, Maura shit! You feels so good. You love it when I pound you don't you? Tell me how much you love me fucking you?"

"Yes I do!" That wasn't the exact answer she wanted so she stopped abruptly and waited until Maura looked her in the eyes. The sloshing and wet noises stopped and the house was once again quiet besides the harsh breathing of both women. Breathing in the air Maura let out, she growled low and raspy, "Tell me Maura. Now."

"Oh yes, yes I love when you take what's yours! When you fuck me the way you want to! I love it when you make me come, when you get me so wet! The way your fingers feel inside of my sopping folds. I love when you eat me out! God, Jane I love your mouth and your lips! Now please, don't stop, I need to come!" That was something she never thought she'd here come from her LLBFF's lips but when they did it sent a thrill up and down Jane's back.

It took all the strength in her not to come herself at Maura's confession. Putting her head back between Maura's legs she told her, "Good, now I want you to come in my mouth." Her tongue rapidly swirled round and round her swollen clit as she sucked hard.

"Come Maura." That was all she needed to hear before her back arched so high it looked like it was going to break. Legs slipping off of the arms of the chair and onto the detective's back. Now body devoid of all movements, eyes rolled back into her head, heels digging into Janes lower back, hands made their way under her button up shirt and nails digging into her flesh and breaking skin drawing little blood. What soon commenced as soft shaking turned into violent trembling. Hot liquid rushed into Jane's mouth and she drank it greedily and lapped at anything left Maura had to offer.

She continued to slowly move her fingers in and out of her while coaxing her down with soothing words. "I got you. It's ok. I'm here, babe. Open your eyes." She kissed down her jawline to her throat and sucked at the beginning of her shoulder. When Maura's eyes finally fluttered open they were glossy with unshed tears and hooded.

"I didn't know you were a sex crier?" She playfully asked then smirked kissing and biting the ME's parted bottom lip.

"I'm not, that was...the first time. God Jane I didn't know...your tongue and fingers were that talented."

"Neither did I" she stated grinning from ear to ear. "So I was good?" She joked, she already knew the answer.

Her breathing slowly returned to normalcy, just slightly still out of breath. "No, you were a thousand times better than good. Exceptional is a more appropriate word." Janes ego grew boosted ten fold.

Jane placed her arms under Maura's legs and arms picking her up and sitting in the chair with her in her lap. Maura resting her head on her chest. "When I'm able to move again, it's your turn."

"It's ok I already came." She said kissing the head of honey colored locks. Looking at Jane incredulously she questioned, "You already came?"

"Yeah, watching and knowing I was the one getting you off was the most pleasurable sex experience I've ever had." The sleepy doctor hummed in reply and closed her eyes resting for a while.

When many minutes passed and Jane thought Maura was sleep, she picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom placing her gently onto the bed, pulling the covers from under the sleeping beauty and placing them atop of her. Jane stripped down to her tank top and navy blue boy shorts and slipped under the covers with her, girlfriend?

Sleep started to take over the brunette when she suddenly heard her name.

"Jane?"

"Yes, sweet heart?"

"I have a question but first I want you to understand, it's not in the heat of the moment. Was that correct, did I use that right? You know I'm no good with colloquialism."

Jane softly laughed and scooted closer to the doctor wrapping her arms around her being the big spoon. "Yes you did and I'm very proud."

Yawning and pressing closer into Jane she continued, "I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend?" Jane was shocked for two reasons, one because she was not expecting Maura to ask that question and thought because she was sleepy she wouldn't remember asking it in the morning, and two, because she already expected they were after their two hours of substantial fucking that felt a little like love making. Maura would just say it was a release of some type of chemical in the body that makes it more emotionally pleasant.

"Of course." She smiled and inhaled the scent of a just sexed Maura Isles.

"Great, next Friday can I take you out?"

"Yeah, but I should warn you, I don't do sex on the first date." There was no need to even turn around to see the smirk on Jane's face. If anyone knew Jane as well as Maura did she knew Jane was lying and she'd get to return the greatly appreciated favor of tonight.


End file.
